


Yuri! On Ice—Nonsexual Kink Drabbles!

by Victuuri0621



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ABDL, Bloodplay, Branding, CG/L, Caregiver, Consensual Abuse, Flogging, Golden shower, Ice Skating, Kinks, Knifeplay, Little, M/M, Marking, Master/Pet, Non-Sexual, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Bondage, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Kink, Non-Sexual Submission, Omorashi, Painplay, Pet Names, Piss kink, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Service Submission, Slapping, Wetting, Whipping, Yaoi, ddlb, figure skating, gagging, littlespace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victuuri0621/pseuds/Victuuri0621





	1. DDLB PART 1 VICTUURI

VICTUURI NONSEXUAL AGE REGRESSION FIC. THIS FIC IS NOT REPRESENTING IT AS A KINK AND STRICTLY A COPING METHOD.

 

Part 1-

Yuuri pov-

I have had anxiety all my life-it’s just a part of me. Depression has settled now for the past 5 years. I had no way of coping.

Until a few months ago.

I started observing characteristics about myself. The things I found out honestly surprised me. I noticed when I get stressed or depressed I revert to doing childish things. I took note of it but never did anything about it. It more prominent over time until I had started sucking on my thumb. I didn’t realize I did it until a couple moments after. I literally surprised myself. I sat thinking about it for a while and realized that this is not “normal”. But after some research, I had finally understood. I met thousands of other people like me, sexual or nonsexual. Obviously the last thing I was thinking about is sex when I am like that. I leaned it’s called “little space” and I learned the different dynamics of it and how different things worked. I was convinced that this was for me. I ordered adult diapers, pacifiers, toys, and other things. They came in the mail and I went into little space. It was the happiest, most comfortable, I have ever felt in my life. Personally my little age is a toddler. That had happened right after victor moved in with me. He noticed my skating performance went up and that I was happier. Of course he asked what I did but no way I am sharing my secret!

Lately, I haven’t had time to go into little space. It’s starting to take a toll on me, too.

“Yuuri, you were doing amazing a few weeks ago, what happened?”

I just stare down and sigh

“How am I supposed to know?” I mumbled

Victor looked really pissed for a split second and then turned into empathy.

“Let’s get you home.”

I take off my skates and jog home with victor.

We arrive at our apartment.

“Get some rest yuuri.”

“Ok”

I kiss him on the cheek and walk off to my bedroom. Now is the time.

I pull out my supplies and put on a diaper with ice skates on it, a blue onesie, and a pacifier. I take out my favorite toys too.

On my phone I pulled up frozen and found myself slipping.

I was sucking on my paci and singing all at once

“Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on let’s go and playyy”

I played with the toy trucks in front of me.

I sing along “let it go” as I smile and pet Makka.

The door opened behind me and I didn’t notice.

I saw a Victor stare into my eyes and say “it’s official. You are the cutest thing ever.”

I stare at him in shock for a second.

I start sobbing.

“Victor-sama is leaving me!” I cry and ball up with my blanket and stuffed bear.

“Calm down Yura~I am not going anywhere”

I continue to sob and I realize I am not in little space anymore.

“Victor I am so sorry for being so weird I love you so much please-“

“Yuuri I am not upset at all. It’s quite adorable, frankly. But what is it and WHY do you do it?”

“It’s called little space. Meaning I act like a child-it’s my way of coping with stress”

Victor nods and then it clicks.

“So that’s why you have a hard time focusing? You haven’t had time?”

I nodded.

When I stop hiccuping and crying victor kisses me and tells me “we talk in the morning, love


	2. DDLB PART 2

Yuuri ran and shut the door behind him, panicking, worrying if Victor meant what he said.  
‘Oh god-what if he thinks I like little kids? What if he thinks I am weird? Will he leave me? Is he going to tell everybody and make a fool out of me?’  
A very quiet but drawn out sob came out of his mouth as he was in the middle of his panic attack.  
He fell asleep crying and embarrassed that night.

 

The next morning Yuuri dragged himself out of bed-he looked like absolute shit from crying. How pathetic.  
He washed his face, combed his hair, and made himself look civilized enough to face his boyfriend, wiping away the evidence of his humiliation. Despite all of his efforts, he still looked pretty dead inside...  
Yuuri made his way down the stairs reluctantly and saw Victor preparing breakfast acting completely normal.  
“Привет Юуриииитииии!!”  
“Good morning Vitya”  
“Oh and Yuuri, last night...”  
“You might as well pack your things a leave me because I know what you are going to say.”  
“Младенец, you didn’t let me finish. That was the cutest thing I have ever seen!”  
Yuuri stared at him as if he had grown two heads.  
“Don’t look at me like that! I am not lying to you. I looked up was age regression was and the DDLB dynamics are. I heard it can be a sexual or nonsexual kink, or not a kink at all. I am so curious! What is it for you?”  
“Uhh-for me it started out as strictly stress relief, but I guess it turned into a nonsexual kink?”  
“Completely fine, my yuuri. I love every part of you my yuuri, this is no exception. Even if it was sexual I know that it has nothing to do with pedophelia unless you are disgusting, but I know my yuuri isn’t like that. If you ever want to try it sexually let me know. I would gladly give it a shot. If you want it to stay purely for stress relief and personal satisfaction, that’s great too!”  
“No way I would ever be able to get hard when I am so vulnerable like that. It is 100% nonsexual for me.”  
“Again, perfectly fine my yuuri~”  
“You act so non-shocked about this!”  
“I heard of one of Chris partners did this kind of thing. I thought it was fine, I don’t kinkshame unless it’s something like beastiality. Everybody can agree that’s fucked up. I didn’t know a lot about it still so I did research because I wanted to know more. Would it be ok if I helped you regress?”  
Yuuri started crying  
“Did i do something wrong I’m sorry-“  
“No vitya. I am so happy. What did I ever do to deserve an amazing boyfriend like you? And the answer is a big YES.”


	3. Victuuri-Unintentional wetting

Victor and Yuuri were on their way back to the hotel from his free skate. Yuuri was incredibly exhausted.  
“Vitya I need to go to the bathroom..”  
“We are stuck in traffic, just hold on a bit longer.”  
If Yuuri has known this was going to happen, he wouldn’t have drank so much water earlier.  
But of course, he has very bad luck.  
Another ten minutes had passed and the pressure on Yuuri’s bladder gradually became more prominent. Even worse, the car haven’t moved an inch. They were stuck on a highway, so no trees to hide behind and pee on, no gas stations. This was bad-very bad.  
The car slowly started moving again, to his relief. The piss sloshing in him was killing him.   
“Vitya, how far are we? I NEED to go.”  
“Five more miles. You can hold on,zolotse.”  
Poor Yuuri held on till the very end-but not quite long enough. When they stopped in front of the hotel, Yuuri started to run into the lobby and frantically press the elevator.  
“Dear god please no...”  
Before he knew it, warm urine was dripping down his legs onto the floor. He didn’t know Victor was rubbing his back comforting him while he sobbed in humiliation.  
“Victor I am so sorry-“  
“It’s completely ok Yuuri. A similar thing happened to me when I was with Yakov in Junior division and I had an accident. It happens to the best of us. Now let’s get you cleaned up!”  
Victor and Yuuri hurried into the elevator leaving no signs of them left, except the piss on the tile floor. The next morning, a man was cleaning up in the spot Yuuri had his accident. They grinned knowingly at one another.


	4. Otayuri-Marking/Branding

Yuri was so exited for this evening, it marks a huge part in their relationship.   
He could hardly Focus on skating he was so giddy! Tonight Otabek was going to mark him as his-not a temporary think like a hickey or a scratch, he was going to get scarred.  
After practice they hopped on Otabek’s motorcycle and waited in anticipation as they knew what was going to happen as soon as they arrive at the apartment. The adrenaline was pumping through his veins, like he was made for this moment.  
When you walk into the apartment, it would seem like a normal sight until you look in the bedroom.  
On the mattress laid disinfectant and gause. Originally Otabek wanted to give yuri painkillers because he didn’t want him to suffer, but of course Yuri said he wanted it to hurt, and that painkillers were dumb. So that’s what they did.  
Beside the clean up tools, their was a black pocket knife with studs on the end-it looks very much his style. There was a golden blade, perfectly sharpened.  
Finally, for the moment of truth.  
Disinfectant was rubbed on his arm first, and then the blade just barley touched his skin.  
“Ready?”  
“Of course-make me yours. Forever. Show it to the world.”  
The blade pressed into the blondes pale flesh as blood began to bead out in a sickeningly beautiful way. He carved his initials onto his arm-big enough to be noticed, but not ridiculous. He went over the lines a few more times to make sure the scarring would turn out very clearly. It was the most beautiful gift Beka had ever given him. What a shame they had to wrap it up for now.  
“I love it. Thank you so much beka...”  
“I loved it too. Making you mine. Once and for all.”  
They stared into each others eyes as they cuddled and watched ‘animal planet’ on their TV. Yuri couldent ask for more.


	5. Otayuri-Kitten Play

Yuri and Otabeck’s house seems relatively normal from a first glance, if you look closer, on the bed, lies paddles and whips. What for, you may ask.   
Otabeck's kitten is being defiant.  
“I told you not to sit on the counter, kitten.”  
“Meow” yuri said as he gave a smug look and jumped off the counter into his human sized cat bed.  
“Kitten, come to master, right now!”  
Yuri stayed in his spot, cat tail swooping behind him, head held high in rebellion.  
“You get the flogger if you don’t come.”  
Still sat.  
“No sex for a week!”  
Still sat.  
Otabeck was getting straight up pissed now. Kitty was going to get a whooping now.  
Otabeck left the room and got a black flogger and came back on his kitten with a surprise attack. A groan of pain came from him.  
“Mrrow-,master please-“  
His kitten got five whips on the pale angelic skin of his cute little ass. Where he had flogged him, on each asscheek, was turning red, in irritation with a slight burn left over. His kitten hates being flogged.  
Yuri didn’t mess with him for the rest of the evening, even out of kittenspace. Needless to say, he was spooked.


	6. Victuuri/Service Submission

Recently Victor found something very interesting about himself-he likes being ordered around or helping people. He is usually dominant in most situations but underneath that, there is a tender heart wanting to show care and love. Naturally he told Yuuri about it and he said it was pretty obvious.  
They talked it out and did research on the topic and found there was a nonsexual BDSM power dynamic to indulge in Victors needs. They both happily agreed to it.  
That is how he is in the situation he is now.  
He told Yuuri he would be his servant for 24 hours, and that his entire life is given to Yuuri. They came up with safe words and practiced.  
Currently it is the beginning of the day, and he is awakened at 7:30.  
“Wake up Vitya. I want breakfast prepared by 8:00 and I want Pancakes bacon and eggs. No syrup. I would like a small fruit of any kind on the side.”  
Victor hates mornings but he wanted to make Yuuri happy, so he got up and made breakfast. His cooking skills are actually decent now.  
Shortly after they made their way down to the rink and came back home at 4:30, giving Victor time to make the meal. By six, he was back into Yuuri’s arms.  
“Turn in the TV and surf through the channels until I tell you to stop.”  
They ended watching puppies while eating popcorn.  
It was at the end of the day and he bathed Yuuri and himself and he brushed Yuuri’s teeth, and he waited for another order.  
“Get some rest Victor. You did amazing.”  
His chest filled with pride knowing he made Yuuri happy.  
Both of them really loved doing this as often as they can, it was relaxing and beneficial for both of them.  
His fiancé is more than he could ever ask for, and he would do anything for him, so he does.


End file.
